Stains
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Ed has an aversion to nice clothes that Winry just doesn't understand, and of course Al has an answer.


"Come on Ed! Just this once!" Winry held out the shirt she had picked up while in town. It was a normal style that guys Ed's age were wearing and it wasn't _black_. It was a wonderful blue that would look great with his golden hair. She knew it.

"No. I have clothes. Stop buying them for me." He said around a mouth full of stew, giving her his usual ' _I'd ask you to stop being an idiot, but know you can't help it_ ' glare that he tended to give the world.

"Al!" Winry's voice whined looking over at his brother who was currently petting Den on the floor. "Tell Ed it would look really nice on him."

"Winry, no one tells brother what to wear." Al said in his best loyal younger brother voice; while pointing at the red monstrosity of a coat that Ed always insisted on wearing. _Exhibit A._

She sighed realizing it was pointless to keep it up. If Edward didn't like it, he wasn't going to wear it. He didn't do things he didn't like or have a good reason to do it. That's how it had been since they were kids in primary school; it was never going to change.

"Fine. Never mind."

Ed glanced over at his brother, meeting the red glow that substituted for Al's missing gold eyes. When Al just shrugged the older alchemist rolled his eyes and kept eating.

* * *

Winry was there to see them off as they headed for East Command. Though Ed wouldn't be too upset if they missed the train. Any way to irritate Mustang was a bonus in his book.

"Isn't that the shirt you were trying to make me wear not two days ago?" Ed looked at the blue button up shirt that she was wearing opened over her dress as a light jacket or something. He didn't understand girls clothing choices.

"Well I _had_ bought it already. No point in letting it go to waste." She sniffed.

Ed looked for Alphonse; he was purchasing food at the stand just a few yards away. Probably out of earshot. Maybe.

"Its just as well that I didn't take it," Ed said with as much of his usual bravado that he always had. "It looks better on you than it would have on me."

She looked surprised for a moment, then looked away blushing. "Uh. Thanks. Well you know. Girls look better in everything anyway. So there's that."

Looking studiously at the train schedule that he already had memorized he replied. "Yeah. That's… a good point. Yep."

"What's a good point?" Al was back.

Before Winry could open her mouth Ed snapped. "That you shouldn't always be buying me food! You can't eat it, you don't need to worry about it!"

There was no way Al bought that. It was clear in the way he sighed and that slight shake of his helmet much like their mom would when Ed would blatantly try to claim he hadn't gone outside in the rain and was covered in mud.

"Brother, if I don't buy you food, you forget to eat. When you forget to eat, you get grumpier. When you are grumpier checking in with the Colonel always ends in him assigning you a job that makes you destroy half of Eastern Command out of spite… So I am actually saving lives by getting you food."

Winry chuckled.

Al was being _smug_. Though he had no real face to reveal his expression Ed _knew_ he was smirking.

"I have never killed anyone! By destroying – and I don't destroy Eastern Command if Mustang doesn't like my way of doing things then he shouldn't assign me – WAIT what do you mean _grumpier_? Like grumpy is my default emotion?!"

The train whistled.

"We are going to be late brother… Bye Winry!" Al grabbed the back of Ed's jacket and pulled him onto the train with him.

"If you weren't such a freaking huge being you wouldn't be able to drag me like this! I am your _older_ brother! Show some respect!"

"I don't think its because I'm so big that I can 'drag you along' so easily."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING - "

The train door shut. Winry laughed as she turned and started back toward Granny's house. Those two… they were so much fun. If only their visits weren't so short.

Short.

If Ed would only drink his milk…

* * *

"Fullmetal. Nice of you to show up. Two days late." Mustang gave a sigh as he set aside his paperwork.

Like he was he actually working. Ed rolled his eyes. "We had more important things to do then worry about your schedule."

Colonel Roy Mustang glanced over at Alphonse. He knew who would give him a more straightforward answer. Thank god for Alphonse.

"Sir, we missed our connection because a child had lost her mother and brother and I stayed with her until they were reunited."

"Thank you Alphonse." His gaze returned to the State Alchemist under his command.

Ed was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and pointedly looking at the wall opposite of the Colonel's desk.

"That's a nice thing you did Fullmetal."

"Yeah, well, kids need their parents."

He chose not to bring up the fact that the Elrics were both technically still children.

"Too bad you weren't in uniform, it would be nice if people saw their military doing something besides enforcing all the time."

"Like I would ever wear something as boring as you."

"You get more respect from people when in the uniform you know. No matter what age, gender, or size."

Ed jumped to his feet. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF STEPPED ON HE WOULD BE OK BECAUSE HE COULD JUST HIDE IN THE TRED OF SOMEONE'S BOOT?!"

Al had a tight grip on Ed's jacket. He didn't _think_ his brother would actually attack the Colonel in his office… but there was just no predicting Edward Elric.

And Mustang was smirking again.

"Come on Al. We're done here." Ed spun on his heel and began to march boisterously out of the office.

Farewells came from the other members of Mustang's command but everyone knew better than to get in the way of an angry Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Hey Al?"

"Yes?"

They were in one of the barracks. They had been given their own room with two beds because of Ed's rank as a State Alchemist, which also made him a Major by default. But considering Al didn't actually sleep, he was currently situated on the floor by the window while Ed lounged on the bed closer to the door. He always let Al have the bed closer to the window, just in case he changed his mind and wanted to lie down. Not that it mattered, since he didn't get tired.

"What would you think if I got one of those blue atrocities?"

"A uniform? I would be initially concerned for your mental health." Then he turned to look over at his brother who was still staring at the ceiling. "Why? Do you actually want one?"

"No." He laughed, but it was the fake one. The one that covers up what he's really thinking.

So Al waited. Ed would say it when he was ready.

Nearly twenty minutes later he was up walk around the room, at one point he flipped open his travel worn suitcase. Inside was a single outfit, exactly the same as the one he was currently wearing. Once he had discovered he could clean his clothes with alchemy it seemed silly to carry more than one set. But maybe they didn't both have to be black? The Amestris military's uniform was a dark blue. That was a pretty dark color. Could he get away with that?

No. Probably not.

He pulled out a bottle from Winry and a rag before sitting at the small table. He hadn't cleaned his automail in several days. That gear head would kill him.

From his place by the window Al watched his brother industriously clean his arm, then move to his leg. Always so thorough, and always as careful as possible not to let any drip onto the table or floor.

When he was finished he stood up and stretched before flopping back on to the bed. "Getting a uniform would be a waste of funds. Besides, then I would be dressing like Mustang. And who would ever want to look like that?" He chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ed had broken his arm. _Again_. Winry came to visit them to fix it. _Again._

After much yelling, throwing of tools, and then Al making sure she hadn't killed his brother, they finally found themselves in town shopping. This was what Winry asked for as payment, so they took her to the main street stalls. Which honestly Ed wasn't too upset about because that meant he could hit every food vendor they passed.

Both Elric brothers were quickly beginning to feel like pack mules however as the day dragged on and Winry bought more things that she _absolutely needed._ Al reminded Ed, for the seventh time that day, that the shopping in Resembool was extremely limited to mainly basic living necessities. And girls actually _enjoyed_ shopping. For some reason.

"Oh the library is just down this way Win. We could show you the - "

"I don't think so Edward Elric. If I let you go anywhere near the library I won't get a chance to see you again before I have to get on the train. Tomorrow."

"Fine." He muttered.

"Now come here and try on this sweater." She was going through a sales rack in front of one of the many clothes stores.

"No way."

"Ed. You have to be careful with your automail, when winter comes it'll make the rest of your body colder than normal. You should have stuff like this." She had hoped if she made it sound like a practical reason to own it he would be more willing.

He did look over at the pale green sweater she was holding, but quickly shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to take these bags back to your room. Al can stay and help you with anything ok?"

And then he was gone.

"Its so easy for him to disappear in a crowd when he's so short." She snipped.

When Al didn't back her up as usual she looked up in surprise. "Something wrong?"

Alphonse hesitated before answering. "Winry… maybe you should let the clothes thing go. Brother wears what he does for a reason."

"Its ridiculous! I don't understand how he can wear that red coat _everywhere_ , but won't even consider trying on something as normal as a sweater. He could wear it under the jacket if he really wanted to."

"Well… maybe if the sweater was black he would wear it."

"Part of this mission is to get Ed to wear something that isn't black."

There was a metallic sigh. "It's not going to happen… Brother wears black for a _reason_."

Frowning as she went through a different sales rack Winry thought over what that could be. What was so special about black?

"Oh. Is it because black traps heat or whatever? So it keeps him warmer?" That sounded like a very scientific reason and definitely an Elric answer.

"That could be. I never considered that one before!"

Which was Al was for: " _You're wrong, but nice try._ "

Winry kept quiet about it until they were walking back to her room some time later and Ed had never reappeared.

"So… what is the real reason?"

She heard the slight creak as Al's helmet looked down at her.

"You know brother is very thankful for his automail that you have made him."

"I'd know it better if he actually took care of it for once." She muttered _not_ sounding bitter at all.

Al gave an amused hum. "But as with all things, you don't get something for nothing. Automail comes with certain drawbacks as well as its bonuses."

"Drawbacks? Like the temperature changes?"

"Yes. And oil stains Win." Al finally sighed. "Brother wears black because it hides oil stains the best."

"Oil… stains?" She considered this. Of course. It made sense. All her work clothes were covered in stains. That's why she only wore them when she was working. It only made sense that a well managed piece of work like that would have oil rub off. Ed never out right said his automail limbs embarrassed him. But she had noticed the long pants and boots, the long sleeves and gloves.

He was hiding it as much as he could. And an occasional oil stain could just be an accident of something he had gotten into, but if it were all the time in the same spots… it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was underneath those layers of clothing.

"Thank you for telling me Al. I won't push the clothing thing anymore." She said quietly.

"You are his mechanic." Al's voice always managed to sound happy and carefree. How did he do that? "You deserved to know."

"That's true, because if he's worrying about oil stains then that means he's also keeping up with regular cleaning. Which he claims is a waste of time!" She was grinning despite her tone sounding irritated. "That brat."

"He can be trying at times." Al agreed solemnly as he turned the key to Winry's room.

Once they had set the bags down they heard the soft breathing coming from the couch. Sure enough. There was Ed, sleeping the day away. His hand was resting on his stomach, his shirt pushed up to his chest. A small glint of his shoulder port could be seen.

Al pulled a blanket from the bed to cover him. "I don't know why he can't keep his shirt pulled down while sleeping. He's going to catch a cold. And then he'll be even grumpier." He bemoaned.

"The last thing we need is an even grumpier Ed." Winry agreed, a small smile at her lips.

Now that she was looking for it she had noticed the slightly darker patches on his shoulder, down his arm. And the similar spots on his leg. Ed _was_ keeping up with caring for the precious limbs she had created for him. He just liked being a jerk and letting her think he is one.

* * *

Many weeks later they were on a train again. A small child had been walking up and down the aisle playing, but stopped to talk to Al and ask him questions about his armor. Which he was only too glad to make up fantastical stories of the different possibilities as to why he would be needing his armor.

The train lurched suddenly before going on its normal path causing the kid to bump into Ed. In search for a handhold so he didn't fall he grabbed the Fullmetal Alchemist's metal arm.

"Are you wearing armor too?" The small boy looked at Ed in wonderment.

Taking off his glove and pulling up his sleeve he revealed his automail. "My arm _is_ armor."

Kids generally didn't know what a prosthetic, or automail, was at such a young age.

"Whoa… that's awesome!"

Al noticed the spark in his brother's eyes at the praise.

"Yeah! Its cooler than skin right?" He smirked.

The boy looked down at his own arm suddenly depressed. "Do you think I could get a cool metal arm too?"

"Uh…"

"Jonathan! There you are. I'm so sorry." The mother showed up, picking up her son and apologizing to them.

"No problem at all!" Al said cheerfully.

"Mom! He has an armor arm! Can I get one?"

The mom glanced at Ed's aforementioned arm. She gave a smile to him before turning to her son as they began to walk back to their own seats. "Maybe if you're lucky someday you can have cool armor too."

Ed was practically grinning the rest of the train ride, and Al for once was glad that his brother couldn't see his expression. The last thing Edward Elric needed was an even bigger ego. Though in some places he supposed it didn't hurt to build him up. Occasionally.

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
